Same universe, different outcomes
by Man of cartoons
Summary: Continuing from Akame ga kill: A different timeline, Ben and Sayo set out to continue living for the friends they've lost. However, with Tatsumi dead and Sayo alive, the new timeline seems uncertain. Now there is just so much that could go from bad to worst in this universe, but will Sayo and Ben be able to overcome the challenges with their new allies? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

What's up, you beautiful people! I hope you've had a wonderful day! Here's a new story by the same author for **Corruption, Murder and Redemption?**

Now you may be asking, what's so different from this. Well if you've read **Akame ga kill: An alternate timeline** and the summary of this fanfic, you'll know that this one is based on Sayo as she takes Tatsumi's place in dealing with the evil of the empire. Also, just a headsup, this fanfiction will fix some of the dislikes the other fanfic I mentioned (Corruption, Murder and Redemption). That means Aria is dead. But before reading this fanfic, please read the Akame ga kill: An Alternate Timeline to understand this. It's just a one-shot, a continuity to this fanfiction.

With that done, now on to the chapter!

 **Chapter 1: A new beginning**

Another day started when the sun rose over the horizon. People within the Capital could already be seen walking about to their own businesses, whether it was for good or for evil. But for a few, it was a time to rest, especially for a certain black haired girl sleeping on a bed.

A day had passed since the horrors in Aria's mansion had come to an end. Since then, Ben and Aria had taken Tatsumi and Ieyasu's belongings and buried the two teenagers in respect to them. Now it was just them against the world as they decided to pursue the dream their two late friends had held with them.

However, the moment wasn't right for anything. Ben could see that as he stood next to Sayo's bed, thinking as he looked at the sleeping girl.

' _She's sleeping so well. I shouldn't wake her up.'_ He thought. _'With all that had happened last night, she deserves the rest.'_

His decision was made that instant. Hence, he left her room without saying a word. Currently, the two were staying in a room in some small hotel. They still had the money from what the village chief had given them, but sooner or late they'll run out of it.

Fortunately, Ben was ahead of that. He knew Sayo needed a job in the Capital in order to send money back to the village. But there was a problem…

'… _This world is just too messed up._ ' He thought solemnly. _'I don't think there's anyone we can trust. Anyone can act friendly with us just like Aria did. Man…I don't even want to recall those sickening things she did.'_

Another thing then got his attention. It was the alien device on his wrist as he raised his arm up a bit to look at it. Ben was wearing a black coat just to hide the alien watch, but now that he glanced at a small peek of the thing, his mind wondered.

' _The Ultimatrix…I never thought I'd get it back.'_ He thought.

A day ago the teen hero had the Omnitrix, but a visit from a certain time-traveller had changed all that. Ben could even recall it as he had a flashback.

 **FLASHBACK**

Ben let out a yawn as he went into his room. He had gone around the Capital with Sayo to search for a good job until it was night. Hence, the two of them went back to the hotel and decided to rest for the next day. But he never would've thought he would get a visit.

Professor Paradox, a man with his own share of mysteries, was sitting on his bed with his familiar smile on his face.

"Welcome, Ben. I've been waiting for you." Paradox said.

"Paradox?" Ben was surprised. He paused for a moment to look out the door before then closing it behind him. Then he approached the man. "Wow…uh…this is a surprise. I didn't think you would show up now."

A thought then dawned on the teen hero. He became angry.

"I'm sorry, but where were you?! You never mentioned psychopaths like that girl and her family! My friends are dead now and Sayo is…alone."

At the last part, Ben's expression and voice became sad. Paradox could understand, as he had seen the scene for him. As such, he had only sympathy for the teen as he then patted his side for the teen.

"Sit with me, Ben. There's much you need to understand." He said.

Ben obliged. He didn't hate Paradox as he knew the time-traveller had his reasons. So he sat next to him as turned to the man as he spoke.

"When I informed you about this world, you never let me finished." Paradox said. "I cannot blame you for feeling angry though, nor do I hold you responsible for interrupting me at the time. Even now Azmuth is against your stay here, but I believe you can do so much. You already have."

"I…have?" Ben asked, confused.

Paradox looked forward and extended his hand. A hologram of a tree then appeared before he continued.

"Do you remember what I told you and no-watch Ben about the Multiverse?" Paradox questioned. He already knew Ben's response, so he continued. "Well the same applies to this universe. As you can guess, this universe is a branch of other universes, though most of them start the same but with different outcomes. Sadly in most of them…your friend Sayo dies."

Ben was taken aback. His eyes widened and he moved back. "Sayo…dies?"

"Regrettably…yes." Paradox revealed. "You see, Ben, just as there is a prime Ben, Tatsumi was the prime of his universe. But as the Multiverse expands, new seeds were laid and with one them involving Sayo. I can honestly tell you this…It's because of you that she lives."

"I…think I get it." Ben said. His mind was still trying to recover from what he was told. "But if you don't mind, what happened in those other timelines…I mean the ones with Tatsumi."

Paradox waved his hand and the hologram tree was gone. In its place were two leaves which expanded and made a circle window which displayed a 'video' of two scenarios.

"At the leaf at your left is a universe where you weren't in this universe. This universe had no dimensional intervention. It was basically a 'normal' universe, but with darker outcomes. Tatsumi was swindled by that blonde woman you and Sayo avoided and ended up going to Aria's mansion. There, he ran into Night Raid, an infamous group of assassins, and discovered Ieyasu and Sayo were dead. He killed Aria and ended up joining Night Raid until his death when he stopped the emperor."

Ben was silent as he took the information in. It was a surprise to him that Tatsumi joined Night Raid, whom he had heard and confirmed were a group of assassins. In fact, as Paradox was speaking, he could see the mentioned scenes and felt some dread.

Paradox made that leaf to disappear. It was time for the other timeline.

"This timeline was…different." He said. "You were involved, but you met up with Tatsumi after the four of you were separated. Sayo still died and Night Raid still struck the mansion just like the other timeline. However, you were able to save Ieyasu and Aria."

"Aria?" Ben questioned, surprised. Then his anger boiled and he stood up straight and pointed at the 'leaf' which showed an image of Aria. "You're saying I saved that?! She killed Tatsumi and Ieyasu!"

"That is true. I believe that version of yourself knew this." Paradox replied calmly. "But have you forgotten? You tried to save her back in the mansion."

"Uh…yes, but…" Ben said, but couldn't complete. He remembered that moment he had tried to save Aria until Sayo 'accidentally' killed her. But he felt frustrated as he then groaned and sat back on his bed. "Whatever! Just…Just tell me the rest."

"Well…there isn't much else." Paradox said, looking back at the 'leaf'. "Aria became a changed person who later did some good until her end. But in the long-run, you and Tatsumi and Ieyasu didn't see eye to eye until Ieyasu was killed by Seryu. Consider that a small warning to compensate for my absence at a time you needed me. If you meet that woman of the Imperial police, you must not get involved with her. Your alternate counterpart made that mistake and it led to Ieyasu's death."

"Seryu…I'll keep that name in mind. Thanks." Ben replied.

"You're welcome." Paradox said back and stood up. The hologram leaf disappeared before he turned to the teen hero. He then pulled out a small box from his coat. "Originally, my intention was to warn you about the state of the empire. But I expect you're already well-informed enough for the time being. So until we meet again, I give you this."

Ben was confused, but took the box Paradox handed him. From there, he opened the box and was surprised at what was inside.

"This is…"

"The Polymorphic crystal Albedo used, but a different type." Paradox revealed. "Azmuth didn't approve of its use, but I believe the situation calls for it. You will face great trials, especially as Alien X and Clockwork have been placed in a time-lock within the Omnitrix. Don't worry. When the time comes, you will recover both of them."

"I get it now." Ben said. His determination then took over before standing up. "Things aren't going to be like it was in Bellwood, but…I'm not going to give up! I'm going to set this universe right! Just you watch!"

Paradox smiled. "That's the spirit, Ben! I expect nothing less of you! Until next time!"

The time-traveller then disappeared in a flash of blue light. It didn't surprise Ben, of course, as he had gotten used to. Now it was just him in his room as he then lifted the Omnitrix to his eye-view.

"Omnitrix, you've been the best. Sure, you've turned me into the wrong aliens, but you've had my best interests in the end. But now we're probably going to go up against the worst, so we have to get better…or in your own place get an upgrade."

Ben then took out the crystal in the box and raised it above the Omnitrix. In a few seconds later, the Omnitrix would be reborn as the new Ultimatrix.

 **FLASHBACK END**

'… _and that's what happened.'_ Ben said. _'I don't want to mess things up. Sayo and her friends are counting on me, so I can't fail them. I haven't tried out the new Ultimatrix yet, but it's given me some new aliens and the Ultimates function. I can't wait to use them.'_

Ben continued his walk. He had been lost in his thoughts so much that he was a bit surprised when he saw a small crowd at an open center in front of him.

' _Huh…what's going on there?'_ The teen hero wondered.

Ever since being in the Capital, Ben hadn't gotten to know the place so well. This was because him and Sayo were careful of the places they would go to. But now that the teen was by himself, he went over to the crowd and got the shock of his life.

There were about six people pinned to a cross each. A few of them were missing a body part while the others seemed to be dead due to the loss of blood. Ben was so sick at the sight that he turned away and held back the urge to puke as he clutched his stomach.

' _Just…Just what is wrong with this place?'_ He wondered in disgust.

"That's the Capital for you. Sick, isn't it?"

Ben turned back and saw a familiar face. It was Leone of Night Raid, though the teen hero didn't know about the young woman's assassin status, but he was still somewhat hostile towards her.

"You…" Ben said, recovering. "You're that con-artist."

"Yup, the onee-san from before!" Leone chirpily said.

However, the mood wasn't shared by Ben. The teen hero said nothing to her. Instead he began to walk passed her, which surprised the young woman and made her catch up to her.

"That was rude, kid. You should be careful with the way you react. There are…friends of the empire that watch out for those who they feel may threaten the order of things." She said.

"Oh, geez, thanks for the tip. Bye!"

With that, the teen hero continued to walk away. Leone watched him from behind, but said nothing to get his attention. A part of the reason was because of her sly smile as her other reason became ominous when she eyed the new Ultimatrix peeking from Ben's sleeve.

' _That's his Teigu huh? Well, kid…we'll be seeing more of each other soon. I just know it.'_

Ben made it to the hotel with no stress before heading to Sayo's room. The girl was likely awake by now, so the teen hero knocked at her door first. He received a response soon after and entered the room and just in time. Sayo was seated on her bed, wearing her boot as she already seemed ready to go.

"Ah, there you are. I was almost worried, you know." Sayo said with a stern look.

Ben smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I came earlier and saw you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you up."

Sayo huffed and stomped her worn foot to the ground. She understood Ben's concern and so she stood up with her hands at her hips.

"Fine, I'll let you go this time." She said. "So, did you find anything interesting during your little stroll?"

"Uh…" Ben paused and recalled back. If he told Sayo about what he saw at the Capital's center, there was no telling how that would affect Sayo. So he lied. "Nope, nothing at all."

"You're lying." Sayo pointed out.

"Huh?! How did you –"

"It's obvious, Ben!" Sayo yelled. Surprisingly, she wasn't angered by the teen. But she let out another puff of air and turned from the teen with an annoyed look. "It's fine. I won't be surprised if there was something ugly in this Capital honestly."

' _She can read minds now?'_ Ben mildly wondered.

Then another thought dawned on him. It was because of how Sayo pointed out his lie. But though the girl treated it mildly, Ben was feeling guilt.

' _I lied to her again.'_ Ben thought to himself. _'Ever since I came to this world, I haven't told anyone my secret. Now Tatsumi and Ieyasu died believing what I told them…I...don't want the same to happen to Sayo.'_

A realization then dawned on him. Hence, he moved back into position with a strong will. _'That's right! I have to tell her the truth! I won't let her die, but she deserves the truth! I just hope she doesn't hate me for it.'_

"Uh…Ben?" Sayo called out. She was staring at the hero confused. "Are you okay?"

Ben snapped out of his mind and sheepishly smiled again. "Ye-Yeah, I'm good. Sorry about that."

"Okay!" Sayo smiled determinedly. "Alright! Let's get going! Maybe with luck, we can find a suitable job that'll have the money we need to help the folks back at home!"

"Right…!" Ben smiled. His expression soon changed, though, as he approached the girl. Sayo was confused until the teen placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sayo…there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Uh…sure. I'm all ears…I guess." Sayo said with uncertainty.

Ben went ahead, though, and did what he wanted. Hence, the next few minutes between the two was filled with emotional shifts and questions.

An hour later, Ben and Sayo could be seen walking on a street in the Capital. The place wasn't so crowded or too busy, but it was somewhat normal. The duo has been searching for a job that Sayo could take part in. Unfortunately, it wasn't working well.

' _We've been at this for an hour now…'_ Sayo thought with an exhausted tone. _'But now that I've gotten a longer look of the Capital, is the situation here just…getting worse?'_

Sayo's eyes looked to her side. She could see some people wearing drags or just pieces of clothes that barely covered them. There was also the fact that some of these people were skinny and just about looked hopeless.

' _We've been at the Capital for two days and I think I get why those merchants that led us here was talking about. This city…is just terrible. Can't something be done about this?'_

Her attention then went over to Ben. The teen hero didn't notice, as his attention seemed to be somewhere else. Sayo couldn't help but think over what had happened in her room with Ben.

' _And then there's Ben…To think he's someone from another world. It's just…crazy and at the same time amazing.'_ Sayo thought. _'I know I should be mad at him for lying, but…I've gotten to know him well enough to know that he cares. I just wish Tatsumi and Ieyasu got to know.'_

The black haired girl bit her lip. She was yet again reminded of her friends' death. She had tried to cope with it multiple times, but it would take more than a few days before she could come to terms with it. That is why she then stopped and looked over to a wall with Ben turning to her confused.

"Sayo?"

"I'm sorry, Ben…" Sayo apologized with a sad tone. "It's just…I'm worried. We've been here for a few days and haven't found a good enough job. I'm beginning to wonder if the dream Tatsumi, Ieyasu and I shared can ever be completed. This place…might just be what we've heard. 'A place of monsters in human skin'."

"Sayo…" Ben muttered with a frown.

Truth be told, the teen hero wanted to comfort her. He was basically all she had in this Capital. However, Sayo noticed a poster on the wall and touched it with a small look of intrigue.

"Akame…Night Raid." Sayo read.

The poster was no ordinary poster; it was a wanted poster. It had a square frame and a hand-drawn image of a girl likely in her teens. There were also other wanted posters Sayo noticed with a common name.

"Night Raid. Who are they?" Sayo wondered.

Ben felt troubled. He didn't know much about them, but he did get a brief about their line of work from Professor Paradox. However, he was beaten to say a word when a certain busty young woman approached them.

"You've got a good eye, huh kid."

Both Sayo and Ben were a bit taken aback when they turned to the direction of the voice. It was none other than Leone.

"Wait, you're that woman with the massive boobs!" Sayo exclaimed. Her cheeks then brightened red as she became embarrassed. Ben, at the same time, turned away just to get over how weird hearing Sayo say that.

Leone took no offense to it. She just happily giggled and put her arm around Sayo's neck, much to the girl's surprise.

"That's right! It's the onee-san from before! How you doing, kid?!" Leone expressed.

Ben didn't like it. He was quick to recollect himself and then force Leone's arm off an embarrass-felt Sayo.

"Are you following us now?!" Ben yelled angrily.

"Nope! I work these parts, and you should know!"

Ben just responded with a glare. _'Scammer!'_

"Anyway…!" Leone continued. A sly smile then formed on her face. "You want to know about Night Raid, right?! I have good info, but only for the right price."

Both Ben and Sayo suddenly turned away. There was no way there were going to get scammed by the busty blonde. But Leone was surprised and called out to them.

"Hey! Hey! Wait, I change my mind!" She shouted.

A few minutes later and Leone, Ben and Sayo were in a dead-end alley. There was no one else except for the three, and for a good reason. Ben and Sayo didn't like it, though, especially for the teen hero who seemed cautious.

"If it weren't for the fact I want to know about those assassins, we wouldn't be here, you know." He said.

Sayo looked to him. "You know about them?"

"Uh…yeah. Do you remember that friend I mentioned? Yeah, he told me a little bit about them." Ben said.

Leone smiled slyly. "Oh, this is interesting. But don't worry. I respect secrets, especially the juicy ones."

' _I don't think you can handle Ben's secret though.'_ Sayo thought with doubt.

"Just get on with it." Ben demanded.

"Right!" Leone replied. "You two are obviously country-pumpkins, so I'll add some extra information for you after this. Night Raid is made up of a bunch of assassins with weapons called Imperial Arms or Teigu. They operate in the night, like their name suggests. Most of their targets have been political figures, so it's not like they attack random people."

"That's awful." Sayo commented.

"Is it?" Leone questioned. Her tone dropped to a slight darker one. "Some of these political guys are just pigs, just so you know. They think so high of themselves and people like me from the slums as nothing but things to step on. I can't tell you how many of their types I've heard."

Sayo frowned. She hated to admit it, but Leone had a point. Aria and her family seemed to fit the description Leone had said. Ben was also in agreement at this point.

"So what are these…Imperial Arms?" Ben asked.

"Oh that?" Leone's attitude from earlier returned. "Yeah, Imperial Arms are weapons that were created from the remains of high classed Danger Beasts centuries ago. The first emperor wanted his empire to be secured, so he commissioned the creation of those weapons. But a civil war broke out somewhere down the line and some of the Imperial Arms got lost."

' _Is that so?'_ Ben questioned in his mind. _'Paradox didn't get to explain that to me. But at least now I know what weapons this world has.'_

"By the way…" Leone continued. "Have you heard about the raid on the Goodricke family? They say it's Night Raid, but some of the guards were left alive."

Both Ben and Sayo were taken aback by the sudden topic. It especially affected Sayo who was instantly reminded of what happened that night.

Leone noticed their reaction. In her mind, this meant as a good thing but she needed to be sure that the duo were the ones responsible for the incident. So she continued.

"Findings were already leaked out that the family had a storage filled with people from the countryside, tortured and dead. Sickening, and what makes it worse is that the daughter might have been involved in it."

Sayo grimaced in that moment. Her mind flashed back to the moment she saw Tatsumi and Ieyasu dead. It immediately became too much for her and she turned away. Fortunately, Ben placed his hand on her head and softly pushed her to his chest for comfort.

Now Leone was certain of their involvement. The way Sayo and Ben responded was beyond how ordinary people would respond to such news. Sure, they would be disgusted, but not to the point of the reacting the way Sayo did.

"Is she doing okay?" She asked. She was pretending to be confused.

"Yeah, she's fine. She just…ate something bad." Ben answered.

Leone could tell he was lying. She was an expert in it, as well as at deception. But she played along by saying nothing as Ben turned Sayo and himself from the woman.

"Thanks for the information. Don't follow us anymore." The teen hero said firmly.

With that, the both of them began to walk away. Leone didn't mind, as she just watched it. Then a smirk formed on her face.

' _I was going to invite him and the girl to a more secluded place at night so I could recruit them over to our side. But this is good. That girl's expression just confirmed my suspicion. We'll meet again, lad. I just know it.'_

Some minutes later and Ben and Sayo were back in the girl's room. There hadn't been much said between the two since the distance from the alley and the hotel wasn't that far. But the airy silence was there as Ben removed his coat and hanged it by a nail on the wall while Sayo silently sat at the edge of her bed.

"I'm…sorry about that, Ben." Sayo said with a sad tone.

"Nah, it's cool." Ben replied assuredly. He was able to keep a calming smile as he headed to the black haired girl. "That woman is really shady."

"No, not about that." Sayo replied.

Her response was enough to get Ben's curiosity as he sat next to her. She continued with that same tone, but without looking at him. "It's just that it's been days…but yet I haven't gotten over what happened to Tatsumi and Ieyasu. The fear…the horror…the pain the two of them and those other unfortunate people had to endure, it…it really scares like…what if I was there? What if I was the one hanging like Tatsumi there…? I know I should keep moving on and try to realize our dream, but with each day passing, it feels really different. The friends I used to see every day…are no more."

Ben was silent. Sayo was depressing and yet understandable. This was because Ben had known her friends long enough to see the good in them before their untimely death. Sayo decided then to wipe the tears at her eyes and put up a fake smile.

"I'm sorry…" Sayo said, standing up. "Let me go get some tea. I think that's what we –"

"Wait, Sayo!" Ben stopped her. He grabbed her hand, which surprised her. But it made sense when she looked down at him and met his eyes.

"Ben?" Sayo questioned, taken aback.

The teen hero then responded. "Listen, you don't have to hold this pain. Tatsumi and Ieyasu were good people, so I'm pretty much sure they'll understand what you're feeling. So if you need someone to talk to then let me help you. We're in this together, right?"

Sayo was astonished and at the same time comforted. Her heart felt at ease when she heard those words from Ben. Hence, she smiled and gripped the teen's hand in response.

"Right, like we promised." The girl said.

Sayo wasn't entirely over her friends' death, but she was taking the necessary steps to moving on. But right there the girl realized she was holding Ben's hand before quickly removing it. Ben was confused and oblivious to the sudden forcefulness. However, Sayo only turned away to hide the blush at her cheek and making a fake cough to divert her mind from what just happened.

"Um…anyway…" She said.

One of the many things about Sayo was her able to do was to change her emotions. It didn't make her bipolar, but it was amazing as she then pulled out a familiar poster from her dress. It was the poster of Akame.

"Let's become bounty hunters!" She exclaimed.

"Wait, what?!" Ben was shocked. He didn't like the idea as it made him to stand up. "Bounty hunters, really?! That's too risky, especially if you plan on going up against Night Raid!"

"I know that, dummy!" Sayo retorted. She was then quick to calm herself and explain. "Listen, we won't be going up against Night Raid! If you didn't notice, there were other criminals apart from them that were posted on that wall! Besides, with your watch and my skills, I don't think we'll have a problem!"

"Yeah, I guess…" Ben replied. He sounded uncertain as he looked away. "But bounty hunters? We don't know how dangerous they can be."

"You're probably right…" Sayo muttered. Her tone was declining from what it was. "It's just that…I thought it would be the best. We won't have to kill since most posters warrant them to be brought back either dead and alive…It was a nice idea I guess...especially with the money."

Ben felt guilt. He looked over to the black haired girl who just seemed to be staring at the poster sadly.

"Urgh!" Ben groaned. He didn't like what he was about to say. "I'm probably going to kick myself in the butt for this someday, but fine! Let's be bounty hunters!"

"Really?!" Sayo's face suddenly lightened up.

Ben was a bit taken aback. As such he acted a bit unease. "Y-Yeah." He said. "Back home my cousin and my best friend would track criminals down and hand them over to the police. We did it for free, but…I guess we could do things like that as bounty hunters."

"Yes! I'm glad you see it too!" Sayo exclaimed happily. The girl was so happy that she then embraced Ben in a hug, which surprised him. But then the scene became warming when Sayo spoke again.

"Thank you! Maybe now our dream of supporting everyone back home might actually see the light of day!"

"Yeah." Ben smiled and patted her on the head.

Somewhere outside the Capital, but in the woods, there was a secret hideout for the infamous group of assassins called Night Raid. The location was somewhere in which any person passing by would be treated as a trespasser and killed off. But right now the group was having a meeting with their returned leader, Najenda, former general of the empire, standing before them.

"First off, I would like to congratulate everyone on the extermination for the intruders last night." Najenda said with satisfaction. "Now then…how's the operation on dealing with the remnant guards of the Goodricke family?"

"Smoothly I'll say." Lubbock answered. "The empire has caught wind of our intention, though, and has tightened their security around these people. Luckily for us, it's just four of those guys left compared to their former numbers that was twenty."

"Hmm, impressive." Najenda was pleased. She lit a cigarette and held it close to her lips. "I was gone for quite some time. It's good to know you guys were able to handle each other."

"Yup, and it's all because of me!" Leone stated proudly.

Akame and Mine shot a glare at the busty blonde. In response, Leone retracted her claim with a sign of uneasiness. "Well…they helped…mostly Akame."

"Leone!" Mine shouted in offense.

However, any sign of a fight was broken when Najenda spoke up. By then she removed it from her mouth and let out a small puff of smoke.

"Is that so? Then I assume you're working on recruiting the two people responsible for hitting the Goodricke's mansion?" Najenda questioned. "To be frank, they haven't shown the qualities of being a true assassin. The only reason they intrigued me is because despite being from the countryside they were able to execute a good number of those guards and kill the family."

"Trust me, boss. They'll be useful to us." Leone said with confidence. "Findings from the scene mentioned arrows being used, and I doubt the lad is the one that used it. Besides, I got a little peek at his Teigu. I don't know what it is despite following them. But I'm sure that once I convince the lad, the girl will follow. She seems to be relying on him much."

"Hmph!" Mine snubbed rudely. "We don't need newbies! Besides, it's thanks to them that people point us as the cause of that raid."

"Is that a problem?" Najenda questioned. Her one eye turned over to Mine. "Whether the incident was of our doing is not important. As long as innocents are not caught in the crossfire, the public can speculate as much as they want."

The time had come. Night fall was upon them, meaning time for another strike. Najenda knew this well and as such stood up and waved her hand to her side.

"Now's the time! The selected teams should go and clean up what those two could not! If anyone stands in your way, deal with them accordingly!"

And so the respected teams which comprised of Akame and Lubbock as one team and Leone and Bulat as the other went off to the Capital.

Some places in the Capital were still populated at night. But by the time it was midnight, the number of people began to decrease. The same was even obvious at a district of the Capital which was deserted. Ben and Sayo walked through that area, though, as they were in search of someone. Sayo was equipped with her bow and arrow while Ben was wearing his green coat.

"How long till we get back to the hotel? That Teigu Mercenary is a no-show despite having a bounty on him." Sayo said with an exhausted tone.

For hours, the duo had been searching for a man named the Teigu Mercenary. Ben even had a wanted poster of the man as they were walking.

"Sorry about that, Sayo." Ben apologized. Even he was feeling tired. "The information we received from that guild said he's normally witnessed at night. But are you sure you want to face someone with one of those Teigu?"

"Well…the money on him is pretty high…and we're also almost out of funds, so it's not like we can refuse any offer." Sayo said with some hesitation. "Besides…I want to test out my strength. If I'm going to be a bounty hunter, I have to get stronger."

"I don't know." Ben said with uncertainty. "There's trying to get stronger and then there's rushing it. For now let's go back to the hotel and –"

"S-Somebody, save me! Night Raid's after after me! Night Raid!"

Someone was in trouble, and it sounded like he was coming close. In fact, the moment the cry was heard, the person responsible ran into Ben and bumped into him. Sayo was surprised, with the same for Ben as he and the man fell to the ground.

"Ow…Watch where you're going, dude." Ben winced

The man stuttered and fearfully got back up. Ben and Sayo didn't notice since the latter of the two of them helped Ben back to his feet. But then the man screamed at them with a look of terror.

"I-I recognize you both now! You're the ones who killed Aria-sama and her family!"

Ben and Sayo were surprised. They didn't exactly remember the man, but they had a feeling on his former occupation.

"You're one of Aria's guards!" Ben revealed.

Sayo immediately turned to Ben. "He is?! Wait, I thought you wiped his memory along with the others!"

"I didn't exactly wipe it! Pesky Dust –"

Ben was interrupted by a loud grunt was heard, followed by blood splattering on the ground. Ben and Sayo hadn't seen the cause of it until then turning to the man. Unfortunately, the scene wasn't for the weak-hearted.

The former guard of the Goodricke family had a blade pierce right through him from his back. Sayo and Ben could recognize the blade as being that of a katana. As for its owner, she revealed herself when she pulled her weapon out of the man's body, causing him to fall to the ground dead.

Sayo had to hold back from screaming. The blood coming out from the dead man was forming into a pool that even forced the both of them to step out. Fortunately, Ben was quick to respond as he looked at the face of the killer.

"You! What did you just do?!" Ben yelled angrily.

"I eliminated him." The girl replied. Her face held no emotional as she pulled her katana to her side.

Sayo immediately recognized the girl. "You…You're from the poster. You're Akame of Night Raid!"

Ben was surprised, but he was able to recognize her face easily. A word was about to be said, but Sayo noticed something. Her eyes noticed small light reflections in the air, which was odd. But sensing danger, she grabbed Ben's wrist and pulled him down with her.

"Get down!" She shouted.

Ben did as she told him. He didn't know the danger, but it made sense when they looked back above them and saw a bunch of wires join together. If they had stayed standing, they would've been cut into pieces.

However, the tension only began to increase. A whistle was heard, which made both teens to look up and see Lubbock standing by a rooftop.

"Good eye, girl! Even with the streetlights on, no one would've seen my threads coming until it were too late!" He said.

Sayo said nothing back. Instead she just gave him a glare as she and Ben got back on their feet, now completely aware of their situation.

"Looks like we got ourselves in a pinch with Night Raid anyway, but at least we're no longer sleepy." Sayo joked a bit.

"Eh, nice witty banter…It could use some work though." Ben commented. In response, Sayo glared at him.

However, there was no time for response. Akame suddenly attacked by jumping over the body of the man she killed and slashed her katana at the two. Fortunately, she missed when both of them leaped back and immediately got ready for a fight.

"That must be the one-cut-one-kill Murasame." Sayo analyzed. "Be careful, Ben. One cut from that thing releases a poison into your bloodstream."

"The blood stream huh?!" Ben questioned with a sense of intrigue. His hand peeled back the sleeve of his coat, revealing the Ultimatrix. "Then I guess someone with armor can take her down! Time for Water Hazard!"

The new Ultimatrix was different from its previous version. It was green and resembled half of a gauntlet. It also had the other side at the back of Ben's hand than just his entire wrist like the previous version. There were also four dots directed at Ben's fingers with a circle faceplate at the side of the Ultimatrix which was still on his wrist.

Ben was quick to press his hands on the faceplate. Then by selecting through the aliens on the a hologram cycle of his aliens' faces, he found the one he had in mind and removed his finger for the hourglass design of the watch to slide to their respective sides and reveal the Ultimatrix core.

"You guys are in trouble now! It's Hero Time!" Ben exclaimed. With that, he slammed his hand on the core, allowing the usual flash of green light to wash over him.

(CHAPTER END)

 **Wow! That sure was something huh?! I wanted to go on with this, but then it would mean I would cut the fight scene I have planned. The next chapter will deal with the fight. I can assure you that Sayo will show a side of her we never got to see.**

 **On another note, there are some things I want to address. Just because I started this fanfiction does not mean I've given up on my other one. If you must know, Corruption, Murder and Redemption? is another fanfiction like I mentioned earlier. Professor Paradox even mentions what happened in that fanfiction, so if you're interested in it then head over there and give it a read. Also, the Teigu Mercenary is an OC which Ben faces in the other fanfiction.**

 **The new Ultimatrix is based off from Albedo's Ultimatrix. If you want to get a better picture of Ben's new Ultimatrix then just google that Ultimatrix. As for anything relating to how it changed and how Ben met with Tatsumi and his two friends, it's already been addressed in my other fanfiction. But don't worry. I will still give some explanation on that meeting.**

 **Thank you all for reading this! Please be sure to review, favorite and follow! And if you want, please check out the other fanfiction I mentioned! Bye!**


	2. Fight or die

What's up, you beautiful people! I hope you've had a fantastic day! Welcome to another chapter of **Same Universe, Different Outcome**! Before I get to the chapter, I just want to say thanks for your reviews and placing this story as your favorite and follow. I apologize for the late update. I've been busy.

On another note, this chapter mentions one event in my other fanfiction, **Corruption, Murder and Redemption?** They aren't major, but it's just good to let you guys know about it.

Also, this story won't go with Ben and Sayo joining Night Raid. Maybe they'll be allies later on, but not to the point that Ben and Sayo would integrate themselves into their ranks. If you want to see how that'll go, keep reading this fanfic.

 **Disclaimer: Never have I owned any of the shows in this fanfiction. They all belong to their respective owners.**

Now on to the chapter.

 **Chapter 2: Fight or die**

From all the adventures Ben Tennyson has gotten into, he never would've thought he would be in a situation like this. It didn't mean it worried him; In fact, if anything, he felt more cautious about his opponents. Night Raid was infamously known to be the best assassins in the world. In short, one wrong move could lead to death. Already, there was the dead body of Aria's bodyguard on the ground and Ben didn't want him or Sayo to be included.

So with the new Ultimatrix ready, the teen hero slammed his hand down on the popped up core. He was then engulfed in a flash of green light as his body suddenly underwent an intense transformation. It lasted for a second before then revealing his current alien form.

" **Frankenstrike?! Seriously, Ultimatrix?! And here I thought we could have a good start!"** Ben exclaimed out of shock.

Frankenstrike was a eleven foot tall alien that resembled the depiction of the Frankenstein monster. His skin was dark grey in color, as he also possessed black hair with sideburns, huge scars on his arm and chest and bolts on his neck, shoulder, elbow and three more on his back. The clothes he wore consisted of a white and green belt with white bolts on them, black pants and metallic copper boots. The Ultimatrix symbol rested at the middle of his belt.

"Ben, look out!" Sayo yelled out and pointed at his front.

Her reason for her reaction was because of Akame. The female assassin wasn't known to let her opponents talk when there was an opening to talk. Fortunately, it was a good thing then that Frankenstrike reacted by clashing his right arm gauntlet against the girl's katana.

" **Close one! Thanks, Sayo!"** Frankenstrike said.

Sayo nodded and Akame quickly jumped back. She wasn't in the mood for a retreat, nor did she did see a reason to. Thus, she got into a fighting stance with her katana straightforward and above her head.

Suddenly, Sayo noticed a familiar attack coming. She noticed a bunch of green threads diving their way and quickly pulled out an arrow. This arrow was equipped with a small explosive attached to the tip. As such, she accurately shot the arrow at the incoming threads with her bow and witnessed an explosion. Lubbock was forced to pull his threads back.

He smirked. Sayo impressed him to some extent, but not enough to deter him. Meanwhile, Frankenstrike turned back upon hearing the explosion.

"What was that?" Frankenstrike asked.

"Our 'friend' from the rooftop again." Sayo said with a decided look. She equipped her bow with two extra arrows and ran off. "I'll take him on! Focus on the girl!"

"Sayo, wait!" Frankenstrike shouted with his arm reached out.

Frankenstrike was ignored by the black haired girl, however, and had to focus back on Akame. The female assassin came running towards him, when suddenly he used the tower-like conductor coils on his back to shoot an electric shot at her.

As expected, the female assassin jumped to the side and dodged it. Frankenstrike responded to this by turning back at the assassin. His main concern wasn't to beat the girl, but to protect Sayo. However, seeing that Akame won't let him get to her, he didn't have much of a choice. He would just have to put some faith in Sayo's skills.

Speaking of the girl herself, she made some distance from the building Lubbock was on and fired two explosive arrows. Lubbock saw them coming and quickly used his threads to shoot at a streetlight across the street and reel himself there. Once he was gone, the arrows made contact on the building's top edge.

"You're pretty fast." Lubbock complimented as he landed on top of the streetlight. "If you were better developed at the chest side, I probably would've held back a bit."

"W-What?!" Sayo exclaimed with an embarrass blush. She suddenly felt like Lubbock was gazing her chest, before using her arms to cover them.

Lubbock saw this as a chance and took it. He pushed his arm at Sayo's direction and fired a bunch of threads at her way. The black haired girl noticed them coming and quickly jumped back before they could hit her. Then, upon them striking the ground she once stood up on, she snarled lowly and readied her next explosive bow.

"Come on! You can do better, you perverted bastard!" Sayo stated with malice.

"Language much?!" Lubbock said smugly.

Sayo responded by shooting another explosive arrow. It went straight for Lubbock, who then reeled back his threads and suddenly made a bunch of threads into a net in front of him. With them, the explosive arrow made contact with them and exploded, creating a dust cloud as expected.

"Got him!" Sayo cheered with a smirk.

"You're pretty cute and oblivious…" Lubbock's voice was suddenly heard.

Sayo suddenly felt dread as her eyes widened. Lubbock's voice didn't come from where she had shot; it came very close to her ear. The fact that he was close to her caused her to act out on reflex by doing a swift turn at her back and then making a jump back to create space. In those short seconds, she prepared a special arrow to fire while Lubbock raised his right arm to his chest with a serious look on his face.

"…but in the end, being those two things will save you." Lubbock finished his statement.

Before Sayo's eyes, the young man stretched his arms out and unleashed a fierce number of threads heading her way. They came like a huge net, but unconnected with one another and making it impossible to avoid.

Sayo had two choices. She could allow the sharp threads to rip her to pieces or use the explosive arrow in her possession to escape death. Fortunately, the girl chose the latter and just in good them, as she then shot at the threads.

What then happened soon after was as expected. The explosive arrow exploded and let out a fiery force that pushed back the threads back and Sayo from reaching one another. As such, the black haired country girl hit the ground with a small pained cry while her bow and pack of arrows scattered from her.

Time was still not over with the two though, so Sayo had to act. She had to ignore the pain from the impact to get up and pick up her bow and arrow pack. Then, with a serious look on her face, she turned back to Lubbock, ready to fire at him again. The green haired assassin stood perfectly still from some feet from her with not a scratch on him.

"Out of tricks, perv?!" She asked with an intimidating tone.

"Not really." Lubbock said before doing something unexpected. He stretched his right arm out and suddenly shot out the threads into his arm, creating a long one-bladed axe in the process. They knotted together and landed on his open arm without doing any harm.

' _What kind of Teigu is that?! This guy's really dangerous! I have to take him out…NOW!'_ Sayo thought and fired two arrows.

Lubbock responded by swinging the spear in his hand above his head with both hands. Once the arrows came close, he swung down against the arrows, causing them to explode. Surprising, they didn't do any harm to the assassin, especially as he then charged at Sayo.

Sayo knew then that she had to be more focused. Lubbock was surprisingly faster than any man she knew. But she didn't feeling like giving up soon, especially now. Hence, she shot another arrow at him and saw what she expected. Lubbock used the spear to defend against the explosive arrow and kept coming. Sayo, this time, shot one arrow at his face and another at his feet.

According to her plan, Lubbock won't be able to react fast enough, and even if he did, she had a plan for that. Thus, when she saw Lubbock cut the arrow for the head, the arrow for his leg exploded when it met the ground. The young man responded by jumping up in the air, leaving himself in the open.

' _There! Now's my chance!'_ Sayo thought.

With speed, the girl equipped three arrows onto her bow and fired. Lubbock was still descending from above, when he saw the three attacks coming. From the looks of it, if he didn't do something to avoid them, he'll be hit and possibly injured.

Fortunately for him, his reaction speed was superior to Sayo. He quickly stretched his hand out and sent his threads to latch on the body of the arrows. Then, upon pulling his arm back, he turned the arrows the other way, before swinging them down back to Sayo's direction.

Sayo was shocked, but she had to run. With all three explosives, she knew just how bad it would be if she stayed in their path. So she ran as fast as she could, however it wasn't enough. When the explosive arrows hit the ground, they created a big explosion that sent her flying to the hard ground.

Sayo felt hurt upon the impact. It was stronger than she would've expected from such a throw. But she was determined, and even tried to quickly to stand up. Unfortunately, she wasn't given a chance do so. She realized this when a bunch of the threads wrapped around her stomach and fling her to the side of a building. The impact hurt badly, as it caused her to grunt and wince from the pain. However, none of it compared to the horror she saw when she opened her eyes.

Stuck to the wall, Sayo was held back by a bunch of the threads from her arms, knees, neck and chest. When she tried to move her arm, she found the thread would sink into her skin and make her scream. There was no doubt about it; she was in deep trouble.

"I guess we're close to wrapping this little dance of ours." Lubbock joked casually. He stood before Sayo with his hands in his jacket's pockets as he stared at Sayo's angry face. "Don't be mad at me; I'm just doing my job! You and your boyfriend were just at the wrong place and the wrong time! Nothing personal!"

"I hate you!" Sayo yelled.

"Yeah, same with almost every girl I've met." Lubbock said sarcastically.

With this, he then raised his hand up, ready to make the final kill. Sayo was in his grasp and would be killed with a slight move of his own.

Fortunately for her, the girl still had help.

" **SAYO!"** Frankenstrike screamed.

His battle with Akame was dragging on longer than he expected. However, the moment didn't call for analytics; it called for action. Akame thought otherwise though, as she came at Frankenstrike's left with a body spin and her katana in hand.

Frankenstrike quickly slapped the symbol on his chest. It engulfed him in a flash of green light and even blinded Akame for a moment. When the transformation was complete, Ben backhanded Akame as Cannonbolt and quickly ran over to Sayo's direction, before forming into a ball and heading there.

"BEN!" Sayo shouted with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Lubbock said calmly.

Before Sayo knew it, the young man stretched arms out and spun them in the air. The result of his action was then revealed to be a barrier made of threads in Cannonbolt's way.

"Ben, the threads! Don't come near them!" Sayo warned cautiously.

Cannonbolt heard her well and responded accorded. His body became swept in a flash of green light which changed the alien's body texture. Now he had dark blue shells with spikes on them.

" **ULTIMATE CANNONBOLT!"** He bellowed.

Lubbock was immediately caught by surprise. Ultimate Cannonbolt unleashed a barrage of spikes at the threads, causing them to explode to the point of incineration. He didn't stop there though, as some of them went straight for Lubbock, who quickly jumped back.

' _That was dangerously close! Just what is that guy?!'_ Lubbock wondered. He then felt the tingling of his Teigu's threads and focused at Sayo. _'It doesn't matter now! I should get rid of her first and then focus on him!'_

With that, the assassin commanded his threads on Sayo to slice her into bits. The command was instant and always happened in a flash of an eye, meaning her chance of escape was very slim. Even Ultimate Cannonbolt could notice as he suddenly became engulfed in a flash of green light and becoming another alien. This alien was literally a living planet, large and bulky in size, reddish-brown body with rocky skin, a giant mouth, green eyes and a molten lava planet core at the center of its body.

" **NO!"** Gravattack shouted. With his arm already stretched, his gravikinesis caused the threads to become immobile and just in time.

"What?! How?!" Lubbock questioned with widened eyes. He allowed his feet to skid against the ground's surface, before coming to a stop.

None of this made any sense to Lubbock. No one had ever taken control of his Teigu, nor have it been possible to abrupt its command. Gravattack had just saved Sayo's in a single moment that would've led to the girl's death. In fact, even as the alien used his gravikinesis to free Sayo, he noticed some cuts on the girl's body and clothes.

" **That guy!"** Gravaattack yelled in anger, turning to Lubbock. Once his eyes landed on the young man, he felt some spit towards him. **"You tried to kill her just now!"**

"Ben, Akame!" Sayo shouted.

If Sayo had responded earlier, there may have been time to avoid the assassin's attack. However, Akame was fast, which she proved when she swung her katana close to Gravattack's core.

" **Wow! Are you trying to blow us up?!"** Gravattack shouted and quickly tried to backhand Akame. The female assassin jumped back to avoid it and landed a few feet away.

' _As I thought, his body composure is too hard to cut! It didn't even leave a mark!'_ Akame noted in her mind. _'But what did he mean by blowing up? Did I find a weakness?'_

Akame wondered, but didn't get to find out. Gravattack, for the extent of the battle, had finally reached his tolerance level. Hence, with his hand raised and glowing green at Akame, the female assassin suddenly felt weightless from the ground.

" **All aboard the gravity train!"** Gravattack exclaimed and punched his fist at Lubbock's direction. Once he did that, Akame was sent flying at Lubbock.

"Hey, Akame! Slow down!" Lubbock shouted, but was ignored. It wasn't like Akame had any choice in the matter.

So in a surprising twist, Lubbock found that he couldn't move out of place. He didn't know why until he looked at Gravattack and realized the alien's other hand was directed at him. From there, he became weightless and saw Akame's body coming his way.

"Shit…This is going to hurt." Lubbock muttered.

The young man turned out to be right. When Akame eventually rammed into him forcibly, the both of them hit the ground hard with a pained shout. Fortunately for them, the Ultimatrix chose that moment to change Gravattack back to normal.

"Ben…?" Sayo muttered and suddenly let out a high pitch shout. Her body was hurting so bad that she fell on her knees.

"Sayo!" Ben shouted. The concern he had for her quickly swept away his anger as he fell to his knees to look at her face. "Hey! Hey! You okay? Please tell me you're alright!"

"I'm fine…" Sayo said and then winced.

Some parts of her body trickle blood from the small cuts Lubbock's threads had made earlier. Sayo and Ben could see that before the former looked at Ben with a mixed look of regret and weakness.

"I…guess I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry."

Ben sighed and got back on his feet. When he did it, he patted Sayo on the head and looked back at Akame and Lubbock as they got up.

"You don't have to apologize, Sayo. The fact you held on this long proves you're getting strong. Now try to hang on a bit longer. I'll make this quick."

Sayo felt flabbergasted as she stared at her hero. Ben never looked down on her, even in the past that they had known each other, and now that her friends were gone, he continued to look after her. Ben was always like this, so why is did she feel her heart skip a bit?

Some questions were not answered. Ben became serious as he glared at the two assassins returning to their feet. He also pushed his jacket's sleeve back, revealing the Ultrimatrix as he began choosing through the selected aliens.

Lubbock and Akame quickly noticed him coming. He was still meters from them, so there was still time to act fast. However, Lubbock could sense this battle wasn't going to go their favor.

"We have to move back, Akame! We're at a disadvantage fighting this guy in the open and straightforward!"

"You guys aren't going anywhere!" Ben stated firmly. He still kept his eyes on the two as he continued selecting through his aliens. "First, you kill that man, and then you attack me and Sayo! You even tried to kill her! I don't care who you are or where you come from! All I know is that I'm going to make sure you both regret it…HARD!"

At the last word, Ben slammed his hand on the popped up Ultimatrix core. He was then engulfed in a flash of green light until it disappeared to reveal his alien form.

" **ECHO ECHO!"** He bellowed.

Then he slapped the symbol on his chest. The moment he did that, four spikes came out from the symbol before washing green light all over his body. His body also began to change in size and structure until he stood as a humanoid blue colored metal alien with removeable speaker-like components with longer arms and feet. He had green eyes and cables attached from his back to his mouth and smaller mouth. His head was also wide and angular, with a silvery forehead and black "ears" on the sides. The Ultimatrix symbol rested on his chest, connected by discs.

" **ULTIMATE ECHO ECHO!"**

Lubbock quickly responded. The new form Ben stood as was unknown to him and Akame. So, with his arms stretched out, he sent a volley of threads at Ultimate Echo Echo's way. If nothing was done about it, Ultimate Echo Echo would be sliced into pieces.

"Ben!" Sayo screamed in fear. When she faced that same attack, she was just lucky to evade them the way she did. However, she had some doubt that Ben would make it.

Fortunately, Ultimate Echo Echo was more than equipped for this battle. He crossed his arms over his metallic chest and the Ultimatrix's symbol before suddenly releasing a huge sonic blast at the threads. Just that attack alone was enough to shake the ground violently and break nearby glasses of all shapes and sizes and tear Lubbock's threads into pieces.

Lubbock was totally shocked. This was the second time Ben had destroyed his threads. The first hadn't been too much of a concern however, but with this new form, both he and Akame were hit by it and sent flying some feet away. They finally came to a stop after tumbling against the ground three times, with only one of them conscious after it.

Akame let out a groan as she tried to rise on her feet. She lay flat on her stomach with her katana just a few feet away from her right hand. But to move much of her body felt terrible. Thus, in order to get up, she had to fight back against her trembling hand to grab the weapon and push her body up. But then she looked forward and saw a black and white levitating disk directly at her face. Behind it, Ultimate Echo Echo stood with his hand extended.

" **Drop the weapon, assassin!"** Ultimate Echo Echo said as a warning. **"If you don't want to hear the beatings of your ear drum, then stay down! If I wanted it, you and your friend would be dead already!"**

Akame became silent. In the mere seconds she had to glare at Ultimate Echo Echo, she calculated her chances. She didn't know what the disk levitating before her would do, except a small hint that it would do same thing that Ultimate Echo Echo. With that, she knew what to do next.

"Try it!" Akame exclaimed and went into action.

With remarkable speed, she swung her katana through the disk and destroyed it. Ultimate Echo Echo was surprised, seeing as the assassin did it despite her poor condition. However, the moment wasn't right for admiration or fear. Ultimate Echo Echo jumped a few feet back and looked forward just in time to see Akame running at him with a loud battle cry.

Ultimate Echo Echo reacted by stretching his arms forward and shooting another sonic blast from his metal palms. Akame was in the way of the shot, when suddenly she surprised him by running out of the way. The attack was minimized in comparison to the former sonic blast, so it didn't hit Lubbock.

However, Ultimate Echo Echo was in for more surprises. The sudden speed Akame suddenly attained was enough to keep her from getting hit. She literally ran circles around the ultimate alien as he tried and failed to shoot at her. Despite how fast he tried to react at each moment he saw her, the girl would maintain the momentum she built and cause him to destroy the shops and others places in their surroundings.

"This is crazy…" Sayo muttered with mild shock. Even from her condition, she could tell how flamboyant the battle was becoming. "Ben shot her and her comrade directly with his attack and yet she can move so fast. I…I can barely keep up with the way she's moving. It's almost like…she's a blur."

Sayo was right to assume such about Akame. The female assassin was pouring much of her strength while searching for an open weakness in Ben. So she continued, running and evading all of his attacks until she got to his front when he looked back and she saw her chance. The Ultimatrix symbol was in her sight before she charged directly at him.

' _Each time he transformed, he always touches that thing on his chest! If I cut it then it's very likely he'll be forced to transform back! Now's my chance!'_

With that, Akame became dangerously close to the Ultimate alien. Each step she could, each breath she let in and out, and each second she took anticipated for this moment. It didn't surprise her then that her attention was on the symbol before she motioned her katana to the device.

However, there was an abrupt. Ultimate Ben may have looked back, but one of his disks suddenly flew out of his arm and hit her with a sonic blast. Akame couldn't anticipate for such an attack, thus she was knocked to the ground and skidding back until she came to a stop. When she tried to sit up, she was greeted with about six of the same disks pointed down at her body from the air.

" **Nice try, but I kind of predicted something like that would happen."** Ultimate Echo Echo said, walking to her direction. He then came to a stop and stretched his hand out and added. **"If this was in slight better circumstances, I would've cracked some jokes to pass the time! But not now! I'm taking you down, Akame of Night Raid! Sayo needs me!"**

"Ben!?" Sayo called, interrupting Ultimate Echo Echo.

Her voice sounded like it was in distress. Ultimate Echo Echo didn't know it yet, but Sayo was in a tight spot. That is why, when the ultimate alien turned back to her, he w2as shocked to find held off from the ground by the arm of a familiar blonde woman.

"Hello?" Leone greeted with a smile and waved at Ultimate Echo Echo. At first, the ultimate hero was confused by her appearance until he realized that she had beast ears, huge paws and a tail.

Leone could see that she had the hero's attention so she continued as she shook her loosely. "You sure did a number on Akame of all people. I can't tell you how many people she's 'danced' with and come back alive."

" **Sayo!"** Ultimate Echo Echo shouted in shock. He was then quick to get anger as his eyes shifted to the blonde woman. **"You! I told you to stop following us! Leave Sayo out of this or else!"**

Ultimate Echo Echo was almost at the brink of attacking Leone if not for two things. One, the woman was close to Sayo, meaning her life was in danger, and two, the four of them were interrupted when they had metal footsteps hurriedly heading their way.

"Looks like you guys attracted the attention of the Imperial guards." Leone said smoothly. She then carried the injured Sayo onto her shoulder despite the latter's futile struggle and Ultimate Echo Echo reaction. Then she said. "Let's split the work. You take that unconscious pervert on the ground and Akame, and I'll take little missy here so we can get both of them treated."

" **As if I'll help you guys! You're part of Night Raid, aren't you?!"** Ultimate Echo Echo replied angrily.

"Then I guess you're friend here would make a nice sole member of our little group! Bye!" Leone winked at the last word.

Before Ultimate Echo Echo knew it, the female assassin ran off with Sayo. Sayo was surprised about it all and even called out to Ben. In response, Ultimate Echo Echo shouted the girl's name before pausing and looking back at Akame. The assassin herself was still surrounded by the Ultimate alien's disks.

' _ **I could fly and catch her, but…she has Sayo.'**_ Ultimate Echo Echo thought with reason. _**'Dammit, I guess I actually have to give her a hand! I'm already wasting time!'**_

With that, Ultimate Echo Echo came to a decision. He quickly recalled back his disks to his arms and went to pick up Akame. The assassin protested by trying to struggle out of his metal arms, but failed. He then did the same for Lubbock before getting set to fly off.

" **Trust me, I rather hand you guys over to the Imperial guards! But if my friend gets hurt, I'm going to need to know where you guys live so I can make someone pay!"**

Akame said nothing in return. It wasn't like she could from her position. But even if she could, Ultimate Echo Echo flew off to the skies and left the scene before the Imperial guards could make it there. The only thing that, thus, greeted them was the destructive aftermath of the battle.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Some time had passed, as it was daytime. Sayo lay comfortably and sleep induced in a bed, with not much going on for her. It was so peaceful for her until she something triggered her to start stirring.

For some reason, the girl was struck by a flashback that woken her. It happened promptly, as it caused her to sit up and pant heavily. Her chest felt heavy just a few seconds ago, but it didn't matter to her. This was because Sayo noticed her surroundings and felt surprised by it.

"I'm back in my hotel room?" She questioned.

Truth to her eyes, she was actually back in her room. She also realized that by looking at her body that she was still in her clothes and covered from her waist down by a white blanket. Her confusion became high when she noticed a bunch of bandages covered in blood and on a round table by the side. Before she could question about it, she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh good, you're finally awake."

Sayo was slightly alarmed by the voice. Her head was slightly recovering when she had heard it. Thus, she turned her head to the open window and found Ben sitting there with a small genuine smile. She would've liked it if not for the tired look in Ben's eyes.

' _Those looks in his eyes...'_ Sayo skeptically thought until her eyes widened. _'Wait…don't tell me he's been awake like that for the night.'_

"Anyway…" Ben muttered and stood on the floor. He then ruffled his left hand through his hair and said. "Rough night huh? Do you need anything?"

' _Rough night?'_ Sayo questioned. Then the memory came flooding in before her eyes widened again. _'That's right! We were fighting Night Raid and I…almost got killed! Then Ben saved me and fought Akame and that other guy by himself. I…remember getting kidnapped after that by that blonde woman, but the rest in blank. What happened after that? How did I get here?'_

"Sayo." Ben called out.

Sayo returned to reality before noticing the teen hero. He stood next to her with an obvious deep concern for her that made her feel sick. Fortunately, Sayo responded calmly as she smiled at him.

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm just…a little confused." She said honestly. Then she turned to her side and looked at the bandages. "I'm guessing I blacked out. I was bleeding and…the fact those bandages are soaked in blood says that it's from me. But…"

Sayo paused for a moment to raise her arms. The reason was unknown until she pushed back her sleeve and rubbed her arm; there was no sign of marks on her.

"I was hurt by that guy's threads. But now there isn't a trace of blood or a scar anywhere. Why is that?" She asked.

Ben sighed and sat comfortably on the edge of her bed. Sayo could tell by the look on his face that he knew about everything that transpired. Hence, she sat still and listened as he faced her and explained.

"Last night you were kidnapped by that woman. It turns out that she's a member of Night Raid and probably their informant. She didn't say it, but with everything that has happened later on I figured it out."

"So what happened? I mean after I was kidnapped."

"I took Akame and that other guy with me and followed you. I figured that I could use the both of them as leverage if that woman tried to harm you. Ironically, she didn't at all. She actually took you to a doctor she knew in the Capital. He treated you, Akame and that other guy while I watched with that woman. I never really changed back to normal during my short stay there because I was worried about what they would do."

"So you stayed as…that ultimate alien?"

"No." Ben answered. "The Ultimates function is powerful, but it consumes more power from the Ultimatrix than the usual aliens. I just stayed as Fasttrack for the time being since he possessed both speed and strength."

"I don't think I've heard of that alien before."

Ben chuckled nervously. "Well I do have a lot of aliens. Right now I'm not sure of their exact numbers now that I have new aliens."

"I see." Sayo muttered. Then she spoke clearly. "I don't get one thing though. Why did the woman save me? If she's with Night Raid, then shouldn't she have tried to kill me?"

Just then, Sayo noticed the shift in Ben's face. She saw how tense and serious it became in a second, before seeing as he looked away to the window and stood up. His back was facing her when he answered her question.

"That's because they want us to join them."

Sayo was surprised to hear this. It was obvious by the shift in her eye lids as she stared at the teen hero. The answer brought up new questions for her, as Ben expected. But it didn't change the conflict in him that Sayo noticed. Something big happened that night, but she didn't know what it was yet.

Ben went ahead to continue from where he stopped. He could keep it a secret, but it would basically be lying to her. The teen hero didn't want that; hence he turned to her completely with the serious tone from his voice.

"From what the blonde assassin said, the whole battle was a big misunderstanding. She was actually trying to get the others to accept us before she could try and recruit us. But because she never described what we really looked like, the other two attacked since we saw what they did. Their mission last night was to deal with the remainder of Aria's bodyguards. We just showed up at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Sayo silently glanced to the ground. Last night was crazy, but now it began to make sense. Even things she hadn't thought so much about was also making sense as she looked to her sheet covered laps.

"I guess that explains why we could live peacefully without any repercussion from the empire." She said.

"Yeah…" Ben replied. His tone and body tension began to ease. "Well after you got treated, I took you back here. That assassin thought it was best you stayed back there and recover, but I couldn't take the chance. After that, I searched through the new aliens I have until I found a healer type of alien that's another race from Pesky Dust. You can guess what happened after."

Sayo's hand rubbed on her other arms' wrist. It felt amazingly soft despite the fact it was the same wrist that had a few number of openings leaking out blood. So for Sayo there, she could only feel some gratitude as she smiled warmly at the arm.

"Even though I'm weak, you still look out for me. Sorry that I put you through so much sometimes." She said.

"It's fine." Ben said. He then surprised the girl by patting his hand on her head, causing her to feel flustered. However, Ben didn't seem to notice as he added to his previous words. "I made a promise to Tatsumi and Ieyasu to watch over you. Besides, you're my friend. I would do anything for you."

"A-Anything?" Sayo stuttered.

"Sure." Ben said and smiled back.

Sayo was feeling even more flustered by the second. She didn't want to face Ben with such a face, so she looked away. Fortunately, the teen hero didn't notice as he began heading to the door.

"I'm going to get breakfast. Do you have anything in mind?" He asked.

Sayo shook her head to calm her mind. If she kept up thinking over what Ben said, then he'd notice her expression and ask question. Thus, she looked back at the bedsheet and smiled nervously.

"Just anything good would be fine. We have to watch over our budget, right?" She said and laughed halfheartedly.

"Right." Ben nodded at her.

The teen hero then opened the door, expecting to step back. He already had the idea for their breakfast in mind. However, Sayo suddenly called out to him and got his attention. When he looked back at her, the girl seemed like she had something in mind.

"Um…sorry if this is sudden, but what did you answer back then with Night Raid? Do you think we should join them?"

Ben was silent before then looking away. The questions were completely unexpected, though a part of him felt that he shouldn't think that way. Sayo was taken aback by the silence and felt bad about.

"I…You can forget what I said. It's just something that popped out of my –"

"No, it's fine." Ben interjected with a calm voice. There was a small hint of sadness in it, but he covered it up as he closed the door and lay his back on it. Then he looked straight at Sayo and answered. "To be honest with you, I think Night Raid have a justifiable cause in this messed up world we're in, but…"

"But?"

"They're still murderers in the end." Ben said straightforwardly. "That is why, when that woman offered the chance, I shot her down. We can't get tangled in their affairs, not like how Tatsumi and Ieyasu did."

"Tatsumi and Ieyasu?" Sayo said and felt confused. "What about them? They're gone."

"I know…I'm sorry." Ben said and sighed. "Do you…remember the time I told you about Multiverse?"

"Yes. It's how you explained about yourself."

"Well there are alternate universes that are exactly like this one, but with different outcomes caused by some other decisions made. Like when you and I were lost in the woods. Because we got lost, Tatsumi and Ieyasu were the ones who got to Aria's…place. But in other universes that wasn't the case like in this universe."

"So you're saying that Tatsumi and Ieyasu are alive in those…universes?"

"For the most part, yes."

Sayo was completely flabbergasted. The thought that her friends made it out of Aria's death shed was something she had never thought before. But now that she knew, her heart began to beat slightly faster than before. It took her a second later to realize that it was out of joy, as she then placed her hands on her chest.

"They're alive…?" She muttered with a smile. Tears slowly began to leak out from her eyes, but she continued. "Maybe not here, but...I'm so glad to know they're alive somewhere. Thank you, Ben."

"I'm sorry…" Ben said with a sympathetic voice.

His response surprised Sayo, who couldn't understand his shift in tone. It was unexpected, but she ask anyway.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked. Then a dark thought dawned on her. "Wait, don't tell me that they –"

"Yeah…" Ben muttered. "I wasn't told about all the outcomes, but I did get two. Sadly, in both of them…Ieyasu and Tatsumi didn't make it. I mean…in one universe Tatsumi is alive, but Ieyasu didn't make it through. He died while fighting alongside Night Raid."

Sayo almost gasped. The lightness in her chest began to hardness as she took in this world. Fortunately, Ben realized this shift in the girl and walked over to her calmly.

"I know this is hard, but don't think it's over for them." Ben said assuredly. "The Multiverse is expanding constantly. Right now, there could be a universe where the both of them are alive."

"What about me?"

"Huh?"

Sayo wiped the tears at her eyes and looked at Ben with hopeful eyes.

"Did I ever…make it with them?" She asked.

"No…" Ben frowned. The look in Sayo's eyes died and he looked away. "You…never made it out like them. From what I summed up from Paradox, you're pretty much the only version of yourself that survives."

Once again, Sayo felt like her chest was tightening. It wasn't life-threatening, nor was it completely bad. However, it was clear that the revelation was depressing to the girl. In one hand, she should be glad to be alive. But in the other hand, it scared her to think that other versions of herself died in the same manner she saw Tatsumi and Ieyasu.

Ben suddenly reacted by hugging her. His action surprised Sayo, as well as confused her. However, before she could say a word, Ben did it as he tightened his arms around her.

"It's going to be okay. I promise; you're not going to die. I'll make sure of it." He said. "You're special, Sayo. The fact that you're here and breathing proves it."

"Ben…" Sayo muttered. She began to feel at ease at the teen's embrace, especially in her mind and chest. Hence, she returned the hug and smiled. "Right…Just don't die in the process, Ben. I won't forgive you if you do."

"I won't." Ben smiled back.

_(LINE BREAK)_

Some hours passed before another briefing occurred in the same room in Night Raid's hideout. Every member of the infamous group of assassins was present, including their boss, former general Najenda, when suddenly Mine overreacted.

"EEEEHHH?! YOU ACTUALLY LET HIM GO?! ARE YOU STUPID?!" Mine yelled angrily.

Leone had just concluded her briefing over last night's incident. Mine clearly wasn't happy about the result, with the same possibly from Najenda. The former general of the empire looked displeased as she sat with her right leg over her other leg and her arms rested on the seat's armrest.

Leone expected these much negativity, though. Her action was backed with a reason that she hadn't let out yet. Even Najenda, while obviously unsatisfied with her briefing, would understand due to the circumstances. However, Leone didn't like being insulted by the pink haired brat, thus she turned to her angrily.

"Hey! Don't call me stupid! It's not like you could've done better!" Leone yelled back at the girl.

"Eh?! Of course I could!" Mine retorted. She then lifted her Teigu, a pink sniper-like gun, and held it firmly. "Just shoot a bullet right through his forehead would've been enough!"

"No, it wouldn't." Akame interrupted. She stood perfectly fine despite what she had gone through last night. Hence, she looked over to her pink haired comrade and said. "That boy is not like any Teigu user I've faced. I faced him in close combat, and twice he was able to hold his own against me. His transformation over various and mysterious Danger Beasts is unprecedented. If it weren't for the girl he was with, he may have dealt with Lubbock and I sooner."

"I don't know." Lubbock said with a snarky grin. "I could've take him on. I was just…caught off guard."

"Hmph! Easy for you to say!" Leone grinned devilishly at the young man. "If I'm not mistaken, you got a bunch of bandages under that shirt of yours! And let's not forget that you couldn't hear anything for the past eight hours!"

"W-Whatever!" Lubbock turned away embarrassed.

It was now Najenda that got everyone's attention. Her serious gaze and posture displayed that of authority as she remained seated in front of her subordinates. After much has been said by them, she had her own conclusion.

"Then I guess this just proves that the young man will prove troubling." Najenda said calmly. "To be honest, there was a part of my mind that hoped he and the girl would join our cause. The both of them would've made potential assets to the revolution one day. However, the fact that he refused makes him a liability. If we're not careful, he could end up joining the empire, thus hindering the revolution the people seek. Then there's the fact he saw Lubbock and Leone, our two members who beside Mine are not on the empire's wanted list."

"What are you suggesting?" Akame asked.

"Eliminate them…both." Najenda answered with a serious tone. "True, the boy is powerful. However, we cannot risk him telling the empire about you two. If that happens, only Mine can roam the Capital freely and, worst case scenario, our future affairs within the walls would be in jeopardy."

"Understood, boss." Leone replied. "I've talked to the lad, but I don't know if I can trust him. We'll have to be extra careful before we can assassinate him and the girl."

"Then that means some scouting is in order." Najenda responded with an idea. "Leone, I –"

"Najenda!" Lubbock interrupted with an urgent look. His threads, which were rolled around a small object and located at his back waist, began to roll violently. It could only mean one thing.

"Intruders!?" Akame guessed.

' _This is quite unexpected, but unfortunate.'_ Najenda thought. Then she said to Lubbock. "How many are there?!"

"Not much. They're…one?!"

Lubbock sounded surprised at the analysis. Being the only person compatible with the Teigu, he could tell how many people triggered his threads that were set outside. However, this moment was unexpected for him as he turned back to Najenda.

"Go!" Najenda ordered and stood straight. Then with her arm stretched out, she shouted. "Find the intruder, but be cautious! Something about this person…is not right!"

Everyone in the group of assassins nodded and rushed out the door. The intruder might be bigger trouble than they know.

_(LINEBREAK)_

The search was on, with each member grouped into two. Mine and Sheele went to the top of a cliff to get a good vintage point of the area, while Akame and Bulat dealt in stealth to find the person. Lubbock used his threads to get any response from the intruder while Leone scouted the side to find the person as well.

Unfortunately, the results of their effort never showed. The intruder, whoever he or she was, was either gone or hiding in a way the assassins didn't know about. It was odd really, because even if the intruder could do any of that, he or she would fail and get discovered. Leone was in her beast form, which made her sense of smell multiple times better than the average man, Bulat was invisible –so it wasn't like the intruder would notice him either. Then there was Akame, who was well-trained to hunt down her target no matter the course. But if she failed (which was impossible), there was Mine, who could see the area below her with her keen superior eyesight.

But like some things in life, the search slowly began to be called off. Lubbock and Leone headed back to the hideout with Mine and Sheele behind them. The green haired teen seemed disappointed about their search and even expressed about it.

"I can't believe she got away." Lubbock complained. "I was pretty damn sure she couldn't have gone far."

"So it was really a female?" Mine asked.

"Yes…well I think so." Lubbock answered. His hands were behind his back as he laxly entered the briefing room with the others. "There's a way males and female move when they're walking. My threads can detect them and I just interpret them in the way it tells me."

"I didn't know you could do that." Sheele said. "It's…cool."

"Thanks." Lubbock smirked.

Just then Najenda walked over to them.

"Found anything?" She asked.

"Nope, nothing." Leone said disappointedly. "And here I thought I could try out some beat down on the intruder. Akame and Bulat decided to scout the area a bit longer for any clue on the person. I kind of agree with them, but it's getting really late."

"I see." Najenda replied. "However, we should fortify surveillance just in case. Lubbock, I need you to extend the range of your threads. Everyone will take a turns on two hour shift as lookouts for the next few nights."

"What about our discussion about the kid?" Leone asked.

"We'll talk about our next move to eliminate Ben tomorrow morning." Najenda answered.

"Ben?" Sheele questioned with a surprised look.

Nothing was wrong with it, but it did annoy Mine a little when she turned to the purple haired young woman.

"We were talking about him before we left, remember? Seriously, Sheele, you have to pay a bit more atten-"

"GET BACK!" Bulat's voice was heard.

His voice was the one to interrupt Mine's possible rambling. However, before anyone to question about it, the armored assassin threw his double-edged spear straight at Sheele. It happened so suddenly, as the blade dug right into her back and she let out a scream before falling to the ground.

"SHEELE!" Mine screamed in shock.

Her expression wasn't alone, as even Lubbock, Leone and Najenda were taken aback by the scene. Sheele's body lay on the ground unresponsive to their eyes. But then the group looked back to where Bulat came and saw Akame and the same Sheele they saw on the ground, running towards them.

"That's the intruder!" Akame shouted.

With that, things became a bit clearer, but more confusing. The body of Sheele on the ground suddenly formed into a pool of purple mud and moved out of their way. It was odd and probably the weirdest thing they had seen. But then the weirdness of the situation increase when it formed into an entirely different human being, much to their shock.

"Psyche!" The intruder said and laughed with a snort.

"What the hell?!" Lubbock shouted in shock and stepped back.

None of what happened made any sense. The person before them was an entirely different person than whom she had been before. She was female and seemed to be around the age of sixteen. She had blonde ponytail tied by a red band and seemed to be dressed in a black sleeved shirt with a red collar which had a star at the chest area. She also wore white socks that went passed her knee, red and black shoes and red lipstick.

"That was fast! I thought I had more time before I was found out! You guys are really good!" The girl said with a cheerful smile.

"You!" Mine yelled angrily. Her eyes which once held horror was now filled with rage as she pointed her gun at the girl. "You impersonated Sheele! Die!"

"That doesn't look cute!" The girl's eyes widened.

Mine fired anyway. She let out a furious cry as she pressed the trigger repeatedly, sending each shot at the girl. Surprisingly, none of them did that much damage, as they went right through the girl while she stood perfectly still.

"Mina, stop!" Najenda ordered.

Mine did as told and halted. Her anger had been the fuel to her shooting until it began to subside and she and the others were surprised at what happened next. The holes Mine created regenerated until not a single scratch was on her.

"That was unexpected." The girl giggled and let out a snort like before. "You should get that anger checked out. I know this one guy that –"

"Enough!" Najenda shouted firmly. Her single exposed eye glared angrily at the girl. "Who are you?! How did you get there?! If you don't want to die here so soon then you better answer!"

"Who me?" The girl asked with an oblivious look.

Sheele explained. "I was with Mine when we decided to leave. But suddenly I was ambushed by something and became unconscious. The next time I woke up was when Akame and Bulat found me."

"So that's why you got here early." Lucy said, pointing at Sheele. "Shoot! I probably should've hidden you somewhere else."

"But Sheele was close to me!" Mine retorted. "I would've noticed someone coming!"

"But you didn't." The girl said and giggled again. "What can I say? I'm really good. I'm also great at Hide-and-Seek."

Lubbock snarled a bit. "Then I guess that explains everything. My threads going off, the fact we couldn't find an intruder, and how you made it here. You planned all of this, didn't you?"

"Yes, for the most part." The girl answered.

"For the most part?" Akame questioned.

Just then, Najenda interjected. "You didn't answer my question! Who are you?!"

"Oh right. I almost forgot." The girl said. She then placed her right hand on her hip and raised her other hand close to her head and raised the fingers as a peace sign. Then, with her right eye closed, she placed a cheerful smile and said. "My name is Lucy Mann, nice to meet you!"

"Lucy Mann." Leone muttered. She knew a lot of people, including their names and specialty. The fact she didn't know anyone who fit Lucy's name and description caused her to turn to Najenda. "Boss, I don't know who that is!"

"Yeah, I'm kind of new here!" Lucy said and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "But…I think you'd know my cousin. After all…you guys want to kill."

Her face then became seriously scary and dark. It surprised everyone and added tension to the air before then she finished her words.

"I don't know about your problems, but I won't let that happen. Gwen and Magister Max won't be happy if I did."

Something big was about to happen.

_(CHAPTER END)_

 **Done! I hope you guys liked it! It took me a while to get this much out! If you're wondering who Lucy Mann is, then let me refresh your memory. She first appeared in the original series, with a minor role. In the episode with the Sludgepuppies, she was the flower girl that Ben was meant to dance with at the wedding. She later appears in two episodes in Omniverse as a her younger self and her older self as a Plumber.**

 **So why and how is Lucy in the world of Akame ga Kill? I won't say anything about that. Keep reading this fanfiction to find out. I also plan on other Ben 10 characters like Sunny, Julie and Ester showing up later on.**

 **On another note, Ultimate Echo Echo's design is mostly based off from Albedo's description of the ultimate alien. I hope you liked it.**

 **That's all for now! Thank you very much for reading this fanfiction! If you want more chapters, then please review, favorite and follow this fanfic! Bye!**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry to say this, but this isn't a new chapter. It would've been if not that I became so busy with what I'm about to tell you.**

 **Let me start by saying that I'm not leaving this fanfiction. I love writing Same Universe, Different Outcomes since you guys enjoy it so much. I'm aware that I haven't updated it for some time. I can assure you that I'll get to it once I've thought out the plot a lot better.**

 **Anyway, I won't be able to update this story until sometime later in December. I will see about giving you guys a new chapter before Christmas day, but I make no promise on that. The reason I say this is because I am going to take part in a national mandatory service conducted by my country made for every person who has graduated from university (Yes, I'm a graduate). The first part of the service involves being in a camp for 21 days. I won't bore you guys with the details. All you have to know is that I will be in this camp without any way or time to finish another chapter for you all.**

 **I hope you guys understand and will be patient for the next chapter to come out. Once again, I assure you that I'm not giving up on this fanfiction. I'll see you guys when I get to the next chapter when the camping is over and I've found a place to stay. Thank you all for reading this…whatever you might call it. Have a nice month!**


	4. Another Important Author's note

**HELLO EVERYONE! THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER UPDATE TO THIS FANFICTION! IN FACT, THIS IS AN ANNOUCEMENT TO SAY THAT…I CAN NO LONGER CONTINUE THIS FANFICTION AS OF NOW.**

 **I KNOW, I KNOW. THIS IS VERY SURPRISING CONSIDERING I CAME UP WITH IT AFTER A FEW OF YOU VOTED IT IN A POLL. BUT I'VE SEEN THAT THIS FANFICTION HASN'T REALLY GOTTEN ENOUGH SUPPORT FOR ME TO KEEP IT GOING.**

 **When I started this Fanfiction, I thought that at least most people would enjoy it since we get to see Tatsumi's friend, Sayo, be the main lead with ben. But the longer I continued the story, the more I saw that this Fanfiction isn't really favorite by that some readers. In fact, this Fanfiction isn't even my top five most popular Fanfiction since I started this story.**

 **Now before anyone starts protesting, yes I do enjoy the support a few of you gave me. It gave me the strength to keep going as far as I could. But the number of reviews and clicks became low, and it made me feel that there wasn't anything I could do.**

 **So what does this mean? Well I'm no longer continuing this Fanfiction. Sayo will still appear be in my other story, "Corruption, Murder and Redemption" as the 'version of Sayo that survived'. She will mention a few things that I had planned for this Fanfiction.**

 **But do not fear, this doesn't mean I won't make another Fanfiction with Ben 10 and Akame ga kill. I've already started work on another Fanfiction that will center on eleven year old Ben in the insane anime world that we know.**

 **I can already hear some of you just from typing this. Yes, eleven year old Ben is weaker than the teenage Ben Tennyson we know, and he is just a child. BUT I plan to make things very interesting by having him in the Akame ga kill world. I only ask that you read it when I have it ready, and give it your honest thoughts.**

 **So what will it be about? Ben is sent to their world by accident and meets with three girls named Air, Fall, and Luna. These three girls made a cameo appearance at the ending of the anime, and met horrific deaths in a special chapter in the manga.**

 **I've already written my take on how Ben would save the girls if he was in their world. This was made as a special story under the same title of the only Akame ga kill and Ben 10 fanfiction I'm working on (currently). However, the introduction was too gruesome since I took it straight from the manga. But if you can skip through it – or just bear with it really – until Ben shows up, you won't be disappointed.**

 **I plan on changing that with the new Fanfiction that I'm developing. The Fanfiction takes place during chapter 23.5 (which, by the scene, happens before Chelsea and Susanoo shows up). The chapter will then pick up to the tournament where Tatsumi fights, with so much more to see.**

 **If anyone is interested in continuing this Fanfiction, then please send me a PM so we can discuss it. Thank you for taking your time to read this author's note. I'll see about getting that new story up and running either this month or next month.**


End file.
